


The Most Beautiful Word

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request:  the reader can sing very well but keeps it a secret bc she’s a lil shy and then one time jaskier catches her singing when she thinks she’s alone and he compliments her and tries to get her to do it again but she gets all embarassed and the rest of it is him just flustering the crap out of the reader while trying to get her to sing again
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Most Beautiful Word

Jaskier had returned from his journey earlier than expected and decided to surprise you. He loved the way your face lit up when you saw him, your joy a soothing antidote to the sourness he was usually greeted with when he arrived unexpectedly. He knew your store would be closed at this hour but you’d shown him where you hid the key that could let him in through the back of the shop and he was just putting that key in the lock when he heard it. A clear, melodious voice singing words he knew all too well with a voice he’d never heard. Jaskier opened the door slowly and quietly and the voice got a little louder. Once inside he followed the sound like a sailor falling prey to a siren’s song, unrelenting in his search for its source. He followed it all the way to your counter, the sound coming from somewhere just out of sight.

You finally found the item you sought, the book where you checked your inventory nightly, and rose from behind the counter, singing the song that you’d be mad was stuck in your head if it didn’t help you feel closer to –

“Jaskier!” you screamed when you looked up and saw him standing before you as though he’d been summoned by your thoughts. He was gazing at you with open admiration until his face fell into one of accusation.

“You never told me you could sing!” he cried.

“I- I can’t! I mean, of course I can physically but I don’t! You’re here! What are you doing here? When did you get back?” you’re not sure which emotion is strongest; happiness at him being here or deep embarrassment over him catching you singing. He stuttered and threw his arms up before dropping them down to his hips.

“What do you mean you don’t? You’ve been holding out on me! I’m rather hurt you know!”

“Hurt?”

“Yes! How would you feel if you found out I was secretly brewing brilliant potions and elixirs and hadn’t shared that particular detail with you?” he challenged.

“Jaskier it’s hardly the same. I’m not a bard I just… sometimes I just do it for fun a little. I hardly realize I’m doing it half the time,” you murmur, eager to change the subject.

“If that is true – and I’m not convinced it is – that’s all the worse! You have the voice an angel would risk damnation to possess. Your pitch clear and bright like the Northern star. The timbre soft and strong all at once. You must sing for me again. Right now. Instantly.”

He looked at you expectantly with a raised, demanding eyebrow. You felt your face grow hot and flushed and you scoffed and tried to brush past him but he seized your wrist and twirled you back around, pulling you into a little dance.

“Come on, I’ll start! _Toss a coin to your witcher oh valley of plenty, oh valley of plenty, oh-woah-ohh_ – any moment now – _toss a coin to your witcher_ – and now you come in and we’ll harmonize – _oh valley of plentyyyyYYYYYYYYY_ ,” he sang and cajoled and with every motion you made to bat him away he turned it into another step of the dance.

“Y/N, why are you denying me the pleasure of your sweet voice? I would never deny you such a thing,” Jaskier said, blue eyes wide and entreating. His hand snakes to your waist and you’re keenly aware of his hand resting there, the other in your hand as though you had simply paused mid-waltz.

“You’re being ridiculous,” you murmur, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze.

“That doesn’t mean I’m wrong! Come on, just one little verse. A line, even. I would settle for as little as a word as long as it sprang from your lips,” he said, his eyes falling to them as he spoke and resting there just a touch too long.

“If I sing a word will you let me go and we’ll never speak of it again?” you ask.

“Ah…. No. But! I will not speak of it for the remainder of the evening and considering what a shocking revelation this is that is really a great sacrifice on my part,” he says, spinning you around as he speaks. Your skirt billows out around you and when he finishes the spin you’re a little dizzy, stumbling into his arms that hold you steady. You’re much closer now, inches from his face. You’ve never been this close to him before, not for longer than a hug goodbye. You’ve never had the chance to stare at him and really take him in and you lose yourself for a moment in his bright, blue eyes.

“Y/N,” he sings, “If you would but favor me with a single word.”

“You’re incorrigible,” you laugh.

“It’s part of my charm,” he sings, drawing out the last word and sending it through a litany of pitches for your amusement.

“One word. I will sing just one word,” you relent. Her perks up immediately.

“A beautiful one! One worthy of the voice that sings it,” he says, seizing both of your hands in his.

“I will sing you the most beautiful word I know,” you say, your cheeks pinkening again as you prepare yourself. Vulnerability was not easy for you and you didn’t know if it got more vulnerable than this. He keeps your hands in his and watches your face breathlessly as though he feared the softest exhale would rob him of the sound of your voice.

“Jaskier.”

You sing the word. It feels like it takes a full minute, but you know in truth It takes you seconds. His eyes soften, mouth falling into a soft “oh” of surprise. You do a little “tada” gesture with your hands and wait for him to clap or react in some way so you can move on and talk about other things but he just stares. And then, just as you open your mouth to tell him that you held up your bargain and now let’s talk about his journey or the odd customer you had earlier that day, he pulls you in for a kiss sweeter than any song either of you had ever heard.


End file.
